


I've Got My Love (To Keep Me Warm)

by LexiLulu



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLulu/pseuds/LexiLulu
Summary: Henry Cavill agrees to be the fake boyfriend during the holidays.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be sex! And love! And marriage! And babies!
> 
> I can't not.

Henry rubs his forehead as the fifth invitation pops up on his screen. He thumbs to his messages and sighs.

H: I’ll pick which ones to attend tomorrow. Turning off phone now.

He flicks his phone to airplane mode and drops it onto the bar, his eyes shifting to the TV behind the bartender.

“Can I please get two shots of whatever’s strongest and a double short Jack & Coke?” The woman following the voice chucks a bag onto the counter, removes her heels and clambers onto a stool a couple spaces over. Pulling a pair of furry slippers from her bag, she slips them onto her feet and drops her head to the bar.

“Long day?” Henry asks, donning his American accent.

“Fuck, isn’t it, though?” She asks, turning her head so her cheek rests on the polished wood. “I just quit my job. I quit my job two days before Thanksgiving with Christmas right around the corner.”

“Shit, that is something,” Henry says. “Are you going to go back after your drinks and tell them you’ve reconsidered?”

“Absolutely not,” she says. “It may have been ill advised time wise, but it needed to happen.”

“May I ask why?”

“My boss was an asshole. He kept coming onto me even though I told him to stop and filed a report with HR.”

“That’s really atrocious.”

“I know! And he’s my ex-fiancé’s father.” She grins maniacally as the bartender slides the two shots in front of her, and she quickly takes them both.

“Ex-fiancé?”

“Yes,” she says. “He was shtupping Charlie in the break room and I found out about it so I left him too.”

“Does his father know this?”

“That his son is a homosexual? No! I’m just the bitch who left the dude three months before the wedding.”

“And when was the wedding?”

“December 14,” the woman answers, taking a long swig of her drink.

“Of this year?”

“Yes!” She says, looking at him. “Horrid, I know. I was supposed to be married to a junior partner of the city’s largest ad firm and instead I am now single and unemployed. Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Henry replies, reaching over to tap his glass with hers. He waves his finger to get the bartender’s attention and smiles. “We’ll both have another, I think.”

“Ooh, can I get the BBQ sandwich also please,” she says, “with the curly potatoes.”

The bartender nods and she smiles dreamily at him.

“So,” she says, turning her chair towards Henry. “You know why I am here. What are you doing at The Local Yokel at two o’clock on a Tuesday afternoon?”

“Just finished a job, didn’t have plans for the evening and decided to stop in before heading back to the real world in a few days.”

“Hm,” she says, “well, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Bea.”

“Henry,” he offers, shaking her hand.

Her phone rings and she sighs dramatically before picking it up. Henry pretends not to listen but can’t help it.

“Hi. Yes, I’ll still be home for Thanksgiving. Tomorrow evening. I can bring the wine. No, I’m not bringing him. It’s only been a couple of weeks. He has his own Thanksgiving plans. You’re a turd. Haven’t been drinking. You get an Uber home. I’m two blocks away. I’ll be fine. Ugh, bye. Love you.” She drops her phone back onto the bar and scratches her neck. “Do you have siblings, Henry?”

“I’m one of five boys,” he says.

“Ew, your poor mom and the laundry,” Bea winces. “Lots of stiff socks, I bet.”

“We went to boarding school,” he says, “so our mother didn’t have to clean up after us.”

“How do think that affects you as a child? Like, I genuinely want to know. Did you ever feel abandoned by your parents?”

“Heavy conversation for two in the afternoon,” he says gently, offering her a small smile.

“True,” she says. “Have a few more and we’ll find out how you really feel.”

He laughs at her as she tries to wink but instead scrunches her entire face together. She claps like a child when the bartender drops a basket in front of her, and she cheers.

“Thank you, kind sir. I'll enjoy this meal to its fullest as it’s the last I’ll be able to afford for awhile.”

Henry shakes his head but has the bartender add her tab to his while she rapturously eats. Sauce covers her face and she moans contentedly after the first bite.

“How is it?” He asks.

“Amazing,” she says. “Want a bite? At least have a curly tater.”

He takes her up on the offer and reaches across the bar, picking up a fried potato.

“Good god,” she says, following the movement of his body with her eyes. “I think I need an arm to walk on.”

Henry chuckles and she squints as she looks at his face.

“What?” He asks, grinning at her as he chews.

“You’re really here,” she says, “in The Local Yokel at two in the afternoon. Henry Cavill is here.”

“Shh,” he said. “No one else seems to have noticed.”

“Y’all wrapped on that movie, right? That’s amazing.”

“Thank you,” he says. “I’m heading out of town soon.”

“Mazel,” she says. “Having a celebratory drink then?“

“Something like that,” he says. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“More of this,” she says. “I’m going to be with my family.”

“And you don’t like your family?”

“You have four brothers,” she says. “Do you like them all the time?”

“Point taken.”

“And my dumb ass told my sister I was seeing someone new to get her off my back so now I have to lie about it the whole time. She was trying to set me up with her MAGA accountant. Gross.”

“Do your family support the MAGA movement?”

“Eww, no,” she says, “but is that my best option at this point? I’d rather be alone.”

“Cheers to that.”

“What’s next for you?” she asks, dipping a potato into the sauce.

“I have press starting next week for my Netflix show, some galas and then Christmas with my family.”

“Sounds fun.”

“It could be,” he says. “So you told your family you had a fake boyfriend?”

“Guilty,” she says.

“I’ll be him.”

“What?”

“I’ll be your fake boyfriend.”

“Why?”

“You can be my fake girlfriend.”

“What?”

“I’ll go with you to your family’s Thanksgiving,” he says, “and you can go to Los Angeles, New York, London and Jersey with me through New Year’s.”

“Why?”

“My last relationship ended badly in the public eye,” he says, finally shifting to the stool closest to hers. “If I arrive with someone new, not only will I have someone to suffer with but the press will have something to speculate.”

“I’m not a match for you though,” she says, “not really. I don’t even have a job.”

“So take six weeks, travel with me and figure it out,” he says.

“Why?”

“You make me laugh, Bea,” he says. “I need that during press tours.”

“Fair,” she says. “You look like someone who has anxiety issues.”

“Ouch,” he says, holding his hand over heart. “But true.”

“If we’re doing this,” she says, “we should have a contract.”

“Sounds fair,” he says, picking up his napkin. He reaches across the bar for a pen and looks expectantly at her. “What are your conditions?”

“No one — absolutely no one — knows this is a relationship of convenience.”

“Term ends on January second,” he says.

“How am I going to pay for this?”

“I’ll pay for it after Thanksgiving,” he says. “The next two days are all you.”

“Flights around the world and hotels and you’re paying?”

“My rooms will already be arranged,” he says. “I’ll text my assistant and ask him to add someone. Most of my meals including yours will be arranged, and my mother will be thrilled to have another person at our house for Christmas.”

“This will look serious,” she says. “The holidays together.”

“And we’ll know it isn’t,” he says.

“Write that down,” she says. “Everything about the money.”

“No sex, obviously,” he adds.

“Obviously?”

“Are you saying you want to have sex with me?”

“Not right now,” she says, “but if the opportunity presents itself at some other time, does it need to be off the table?”

“It could be on the table,” he says.

“I mean,” she says, “we’re two consenting adults of sound mind and body, and it could be fun. I am on birth control and have no communicable diseases or illnesses.”

“I don’t either,” he says. “I’ll add that sex is an option.”

“Thank you,” she says. “We probably need a safe word of some sort.”

“Why?”

“What if things get too real or too heavy or you touch me some way I don’t like when we’re in front of cameras?”

“Noted,” he says, “which word?”

“Kryptonite.”

He snorts but writes it down. “Anything else?”

“Nope,” she says. “Not from me. Sign it.”

He does and slides the napkin and pen to her. “You’re comfortable sharing a bed, right?”

“I am an adult,” he says. “I can keep my hands to myself. Can you?”

“If I must,” she says with a wink. Signing her name, she leans her cheek against his shoulder. “Boyfriend mine. How did we meet?”

“At a bar, obviously,” he says. “Is that an unacceptable answer?”

“I support it,” she says. “We’ll make it work. How long have we been together?”

“A few weeks,” he says. “Thanksgiving isn’t the same for us Brits as it is for you. Oh, I didn’t vote in your last election as I am not a citizen, but I would have voted for Hilary and I voted against Brexit.”

“A man after my own heart,” she says. “So, how do we move forward now?”

“I have my dog,” he says. “He’ll have to go to Thanksgiving with us.”

“That’s fine,” she says. “I have a cat. You’ll have to arrange her to fly with me. She has a travel bag though and adores the air.”

“I should have known you have a cat.”

“Her name is Winifred Darling the Third and she’s perfect.”

“I imagine so,” he says. “My dog’s name is Kal and he’s the best.”

“Picture, please.”

Henry slides through his phone to find a picture of his dog and watches the smile spread across her face.

“He’s so handsome, Henry,” she says. “Takes after his human, I guess. Ooh, we should tell each other the truth the entire time.”

“Why?”

“Because we have nothing to protect,” she says. “This thing has an end date, I won’t spill your secrets and you won’t spill mine. I can sign an NDA if you want.”

“You would do that?”

“Sure! My family is going to be shocked when you walk through the door behind me.”

“Why?”

“You’re you! And so tall.”

“What do I need to know?”

“If you’re going with me,” she says, “we have a four hour drive ahead of us tomorrow to get there. It’s only an hour flight but I obviously can’t afford that now.”

“Where does your family live?”

“Savannah,” she says. “You’ll bring the dog, won’t you?”

“Yes,” he says. “Your cat?”

“She can stay at home for a few days,” Bea says. “I think she actually prefers that.”

“Okay,” he says. “Any other thoughts?”

“Can this napkin be amended?”

“Sure,” he says, scribbling that on the side of the napkin. “Added and signed.”

Bea adds her own scribble. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“No,” he says, “not that I am aware of.”

“Good, you’re about to eat some spicy food.”

“Looking forward to it,” he says. “Are we finished for the afternoon?”

“I probably need to stagger home,” she says, “but you’re welcome to come with in a friendly, non-sexual sort of way.”

“May I meet Winifred?”

“You can try,” she says. “She doesn’t like everyone who comes over.”

“I like a challenge,” he says, dropping money onto the bar. She starts to dig around in her bag, but Henry gently drops his hand to her arm. “It’s already taken care of.”

“I don’t need you to do that,” she says.

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Bea would never tell him, but the sincere half grin he gives her makes her stomach flip. She takes her bag and nods. “Well, thank you. Tomorrow is on me.”

“You’re right,” he says. “Let’s go.”

Her slippers shuffle on the concrete outside and she shifts her bag onto the other shoulder.

“Does your family not celebrate Christmas?”

“Dad was Jewish,” she says, “mom’s more spiritual than religious, even though she does like gospel music. Christmas is more of a commercial holiday for us.”

“So you’re really okay spending it in Britain?”

“Yes,” she says. “I’ve never been across the pond and spending Christmas there sounds perfectly like a Jane Austen novel.”

“Jersey is not quite Austenian.”

“But you are,” she says, “and that has to count for something.”

“You’re quite like a leading lady yourself,” he says.

“What? Slightly inebriated and loafing down the street in slippers?”

“About that,” he says, “why the slippers?”

“I work best when my feet are free,” She says. “I hate heels, especially when I’m just at my desk. I kept these under my desk and now I don’t have a desk so they’re on my feet.”

“Novel,” Henry says.

“Speaking of heels,” she says, “am I attending events with you?”

“I’ll check with my assistant, but I think it would be nice to have you on the red carpets with me.”

“I get to walk a red carpet? That’s amazing! I don’t have anything to wear on a red carpet though.”

“I’ll have my assistant find you some things, or perhaps you want to go shopping yourself?”

“I’m open to it all,” she says. “I look fabulous in orange and yellow.”

“We’ll talk with my assistant Jax and stylist Lyra,” he says. “They can help us figure it out.”

“Are the people in your life going to believe this?”

“Can you act like you’re crazy about me?”

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

They’re now walking up the driveway of a quaint blue home, and she leads him up to the front door.

“Welcome to my little home,” she says, turning the key and pushing it open. “I’m sure it’s not much compared to where you’ve been but it’s mine.”

She grins as Henry audibly gasps, following her inside.

“That’s a lot of plants,” he says. “A lot.”

“I know,” she says, touching a green leaf of a jade pothos. “They make me happy and Winnie loves them. Speaking of.”

Henry smiles as he sees the most beautiful tortoise shell cat resting between pots.

“Hold your finger towards her but don’t point,” Bea says. “She’ll sniff and then lean into it.”

He does as she suggests and pets the cat.

“Yes, I know,” Bea says, scratching under the cat’s chin. “He’s a big softie, and you are a perfect princess.”

“I don’t often like cats,” Henry says, continuing to pet the animal, “but she’s fantastic.”

“I know,” Bea says. “You can pick her up if you’d like.”

“No, that’s okay,” Henry says. “I don’t want to disturb her peace.”

“Sweet,” Bea says. “Can I get you a drink or something?”

“No, thank you,” Henry says. “I really just wanted to make sure you got home okay. My driver is outside.”

“You have a driver and you let me walk home?”

“I thought the air would be nice,” he says.

“You’re not wrong,” she says. “Anyway, I need to shower and pack. We’re still on for tomorrow?”

“We are,” he says.

“Shall I pick you up or will you want your driver?”

“You can pick me up,” he says. “That’ll be more authentic, won’t it?”

“Sure,” she says. “I’ll pick you up around eleven. It’s a four hour drive.”

“Savannah?”

“Savannah,” she says. “Welcome to Georgia.”

“I’m looking forward to seeing it,” he says. “Good night, Bea.”

“Good night, Henry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And thanks to Trish for being my faithful beta. 😁

Kal barks, letting him know she’s arrived. Henry finishes off the last of his rosemary water, tosses the bottle into recycling, and grabs his bag just as she knocks.

“Good morning,” she says brightly, crouching quickly to greet Kal who leaps towards her as soon as the door is open. The dog yips and licks her cheek. “You’re such a good boy!”

“He is,” Henry says, pulling the door shut behind them. “You’re hair is amazing, Bea.”

“Thank you,” she said, pulling a coil and letting it spring back into place. “I decided I’m done straightening it and we’re going to get her back to her natural curly goodness. You can touch it if you want.”

Henry gently wraps a curl around his finger and smiles. “Amazing."

“Our kids would be cute,” she says, “with crazy, curly hair.”

“My curls have nothing on yours.”

“It’s because I’m half black, Jersey.”

“True,” Henry says. “Are we ready to go?”

“Yes,” Bea says, leading them towards her black Nissan Rogue parked on the curb. “Your boy can have the whole back seat.”

Once Kal is settled on his makeshift throne, Henry climbs into the passenger seat. “This is nice.”

“Thank you,” she says. “I have to find employment soon or else I won’t be able to afford it anymore.”

“What do you want to do?” Henry asks as he buckles his seat belt.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I am good at ads, but I like helping people. I’ve decided not to worry about it until after Thanksgiving though.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Henry says. “Speaking of, tell me about your family.”

Henry often finds himself bored on road trips if he’s not behind the wheel, but somehow Bea has him completely enraptured. He learns about her father’s passing from melanoma when she was sixteen, how her mother persevered to become a best selling mystery author, and how her family all signs because her brother is deaf. Jamar was born deaf and now teaches at a deaf academy in Chicago. He and his wife have two children and are expecting their third. Bea is the middle child, and her sister Topaz lives in Savannah and works as a defense attorney. She and her husband have two children and are expecting their third child as well.

“Wow, that’s pressure,” Henry says.

“I know,” Bea laughs. “But you know how it is.”

“I do,” Henry laughs. They spend the rest of the trip companionably; Bea even manages to teach him a few signs.

As they’re nearing Savannah, Bea sighs. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you want a fake girlfriend to be with you through all of this? We’re being honest, remember.”

“Fair,” he says, buckling his seatbelt. She backs out of the driveway and they’re off. “I’m thirty-six. My last relationship didn’t end well, and it’s been over a year since I’ve had anything serious. I thought I would have been married ten years ago, maybe even five. My family mean well, but were I to show up alone, it would be a continued topic of conversation. They would try to set me up with someone and my brothers would nag me that I might be as happy as they are.”

“I know what you mean,” she says. “I think you’re just fine even though you’re not married and don’t have kids.”

“Thank you,” he says. “I think you’re fine, too.”

“Thank you,” she says with a smile. “It was never a question.”

“Why were you engaged to someone you didn’t love?”

“Was it that obvious?”

“He’s gay, right?”

“He’s something,” she says. “Everything with him was easy. We would have had an easy life together, you know. No sparks or anything, but companionship and sometimes that’s good.”

“Bleak outlook for someone so young.”

“Says the guy who is bringing home a fake girlfriend.”

“Yeah, says the girl who made up a boyfriend to appease her family.”

“That’s fair. We’re totally going to have our families convinced.”

“I think so,” Henry agrees. “Oh, wow.”

“Welcome to Savannah,” Bea says. “It’s beautiful, right?”

“Gorgeous. Everything’s so green,” he says. “Wow.”

“You already said that,” she laughs. “But I understand.”

A few minutes later, they’re pulling into a neighborhood and through a fence all covered in vines. The two story house sits like something out of a Nicholas Sparks book, and Bea smiles as the front door opens.

“We’ll just get Kal out for now,” she says, pulling into a cemented spot beneath a tree. “Brace yourself.”

Henry laughs as he gets out of the car, opens the back door to clip on Kal’s leash and lets the dog out. He picks up the bouquet he had purchased for her mother and tucks it gently under his arm.

“Hello, my heart!” Henry hears as he closes the door and crosses around the vehicle. Bea’s hugging a woman she looks almost exactly like and she smiles at him.

“Mom, this is Henry,” she says, “my boyfriend.”

“What? Oh my, look at you!” She pulls him into a hug and Henry grins the whole time. “So big and strong.”

“Thank you,” he says. He presents her with the flowers. “These are for you, and this is Kal.”

“He’s pretty, too!”

“Your daughter said the same thing,” Henry says, beaming at Bea as her mother pets the dog. “Thank you for having me for Thanksgiving.”

“You’re so welcome! I’m Ayesha. Welcome to my home.”

They follow her around as she shows them the house, and she sighs.

“When it was just going to be you, Beatrix,” Ayesha says, “I was going to ask you if you wanted to stay with me so some of the kids could have your room, but I definitely see now you need your own bed. Probably a bigger bed than what you have. He’s massive.”

“I know,” Bea says. “And I get to cuddle up to him every night. Kal can go outside if you like. The backyard is huge and fenced down to the dock.”

“You have a dock?”

“This is Savannah, darling,” she says, using her best southern accent. “Everyone has a dock.” She laughs. “Actually, that’s so far from the truth but Mom set her goal to have a house big enough for all of us and be on the water, and she did it.”

“My little empire of crime novels,” Ayesha says. “It was hard work but we made it. Anyway, y’all take your things upstairs and then we can figure out what to do.”

When they’re alone in her room, Bea paces across the floor. “I don’t know that this is going to work.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s going to know.”

“How?”

“She’s my mother,” Bea says. “She’ll just know.”

“What could we be doing better?” he says. “To be honest with you, I’ve never been one for public displays of affection.”

“Amy Adams would beg to differ.”

“That was for a role,” Henry says. “Would it help if we kissed?”

“What?”

“Would that ease your mind? With the first kiss out of the way, the others should just feel natural.”

“That could work,” Bea says. “I’m sorry. I was feeling so confident until I wasn’t.”

“It’s fine,” Henry says, coming to stand in front of her. “We’re going to do this and no one will know.”

Bea nods as he brackets her face between his palms, tilting her head up just slightly. She laughs as their eyes meet and shakes her head.

“Of course this is going to work,” she says. “We’re a fuckin’ couple of champs.”

“Hell yes we are,” Henry says. He presses his lips to hers briefly only for her to chase his.

“Your Cupid’s bow is just so cute,” she says after landing a kiss there. Her eyes are still closed and he grins, watching her. “And Amy Adams has every reason to enjoy you. That was very nice.”

“I think so too,” he says. “Now, let’s go hang out with your mom.”

The trio make their way downtown to give Henry the tour of Savannah, his Kansas City Chiefs cap pulled over his head. Kal trots beside Henry as they walk past shops, and Bea links her elbow through Henry’s.

“So you seem real nice and all,” Ayesha says, “and I know you have your smart accent and fantastic film career, but I have to ask.”

“Go ahead,” Henry says. They’re seated at outside a cafe where Jamar and his family will join them when they arrive. Kal’s by his feet and he’s very aware of how closely Bea is sitting. He likes it.

“Kansas City? Really? Why?”

Henry chuckles as Bea answers with a short, “Mom!”

“I didn’t follow American football until I got my first job here. I figured Clark Kent would be a Chiefs fan, living in Kansas and whatnot. You have to admit Mahomes has the potential to be the best there ever is.”

“I will give you that,” Ayesha says. “We’re a Falcons family though.”

“I don’t really give a shit,” Bea says, “but if you value your life and they’re playing each other, you will have to support the Falcons.”

“Noted. What sports do you care about?”

“Soccer,” she says, “I played in high school and college.”

“My baby made it to State three times and won twice! She got on scholarship and played until she tore her ACL.”

“I’m sorry about your injury, but is that why you’re so limber and have such endurance?” Henry asks, squeezing her thigh beneath the table. Bea chokes on her drink and coughs as she recovers.

“Not in front of my mother!”

“Bea, I have three kids. I know how these things go. And also, look at him, Trix! I’d be mad at you if you weren’t getting with that. You’re so young and you should be enjoying it while everything is still where it should be.”

“No, mom! I don’t care if we talk about sex in front of you but I don’t want you to get any ideas about Jersey-American babies yet, especially when the four soon to be six grandchildren you already have are perfect.”

“Yes, but wouldn’t it be fun to see how your genetics combine?”

“As the only sibling also without children, I have to side with my dearest Bea here,” Henry interjects. “Children for us are a future discussion.”

“But you do want kids?” Ayesha asks. “You know that idiot she use to be engaged to didn’t want kids?”

“That’s because he was selfish,” Bea butts.

“I do want children,” Henry says, “but I am interested in adoption as well as my own.”

“Adoption, really?”

“Yes,” Henry says. “I believe I could love any child, even if they don’t have my genes. Listening to Bea speak about ASL, I think I would like to learn it and maybe see about adopting some hearing impaired children.”

“Beatrix Sun Bell, if you do not marry this man and have his children, biological or otherwise, you are out of the will.”

“Mom.”

“I joke, I joke,” Ayesha says. She cups her daughter’s face and brushes her cheek with her thumb. “I just want you to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Thanks, Mom. I am happy. Unemployed, but happy.”

“You’ll find your thing and then you must chase it with all you’ve got.”

“I’m just happy this little impromptu interlude happened so I can whisk her away with me for awhile.”

“I’m going to a bougie-ass little island off the coast of France, Ma. How rad is that?”

“Very rad, darling,” she says. She smiles as she looks over Bea’s shoulder. “Your brother is here!”

Bea looks as two kids race across the sidewalk and the oldest girl launches herself at Bea.

“Hey cutie!” Bea says, sweeping the child into her arms. “Henry, this is Maya. Maya, this is Henry.”

“Superman!” Maya says as she looks at Henry with wide eyes.

“Quite right,” Bea says, kissing her cheek. “How are you?”

“Good.”

“Mom said you bought a new man friend who was a total hunk but I didn’t believe her. Holy shit, Geralt!” Jamar says, appraising his sister’s boyfriend.

“Henry please,” Henry says, shaking Jamar’s hand. He continues in sign language with, “Nice to meet you.”

“Ah, the brother can sign,” Jamar says slowly. “I can read lips pretty good and talk.” He shows off the hearing aid in his ear. “But signing is good.”

“We all sign!” Maya says, moving her hands as she does. “Mom says it’s smart.”

“It is smart,” a woman behind Henry says. He returns the hug she’s offering and smiles. “I’m Margo. Wow, you feel nice. Can you drag J to the gym with you?”

“Hey, I’m down 20 pounds,” Jamar says.

“You look good, bro,” Bea says as she takes her seat, shifting Maya to her lap. The girl can’t take her eyes off of Henry and she grins at him as she presses her cheek against Bea’s chest. He winks at her and she giggles.

“So, how did my sister meet Superman?”

“I jumped from a burning building and he caught me,” Bea answers. Jamar gives her a flat look and narrows his eyes. “I was drinking alone at a bar as any recently unengaged gal would do, and there he was.”

“There I was,” laughs Henry. “Your sister is a remarkable conversationalist, you know.“

“Is she now?” Jamar chuckles. “The curse of the middle child.”

“Thank you,” Bea says. “Where’s our youngest?”

“There!” Maya says, pointing towards the sidewalk. She jumps from Bea’s arms and runs towards her cousins. Bea takes Henry’s wrist as they stand again.

“This is my sister, Topaz,” Bea says. “This is Finn, her husband, and their two, Rider and Pearl.”

“You’re lying to us!” Topaz says, stopping in front of Henry. “There’s no f-u-c-kin’ way you’re dating Henry Cavill.”

“Guilty as charged,” Bea says. “He thinks I’m funny.”

“She is funny,” Henry says, accepting the hug from Topaz. “Nice to meet you.”

“I can’t get over it,” Topaz says. “Really?”

“Now you know why I’ve been reluctant to talk about our relationship,” Bea says.

“I also asked for privacy,” Henry says, “and I’ll ask all of you to kindly keep as much of this to ourselves as possible.”

“We can dig it,” Jamar says. “Let’s eat.”

As they walk hand in hand through Forsyth Park, Bea bumps her head against Henry’s shoulder and points.

“Looks like someone would take my place were it not creepy.”

Henry follows her finger and laughs; Maya’s watching him and turns her head bashfully form where it rests on her dad’s shoulder.

“She’s cute but I’m plenty happy to be with you,” he says, kissing Bea’s head. She squeezes his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the deal. Bea is a biracial woman with biracial siblings raised by a black woman and white father. Race was never intentionally going to be a huge part of this story; it was supposed to be about two people falling in love in a set of fun and crazy circumstances. I've been struggling with where this story will go, whether it should even continue as I am a white woman, but I feel like that would be a disservice to these two characters. (Is that my privilege talking? I don't know.) This story is currently set in November 2019 — will we make it to Covid-19 in America? Will we make it to the current protests and fight for change, for equal rights for black people? I don't know, but I do hope you'll stick around.
> 
> Black Lives Matter. I am listening. I am reading. I am watching. I am having conversations with the white people in my life who feel differently. I am trying to be more involved in my community, not as a white savior but as an accomplice... something beyond an ally. I have been aware of the systemic prejudices against black people, but my privilege has allowed me to do nothing. I am sorry for my inaction, I am accepting my failure to stand up for my black brothers and sisters, and I will do better and do more. I will be a part of the solution.
> 
> If you are a non-black person who does not understand the Black Lives Matter movement, I ask that you educate yourself. Here is a place to start: https://www.goodgoodgood.co/anti-racism-resources
> 
> If you are going to be negative about Black Lives Matter, black people or this story, don't waste your time. I will not engage and your comment will be deleted. There is no place for that here.

When Bea wakes, she sniffs loudly.

“Good morning,” Henry says softly.

“I’ll say,” she says, pressing her nose to the side of his rib cage. Somehow she’d managed to pull her entire pillow with her so she was nestled beneath his outstretched arm. “You smell incredible.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” she says. “Is that you naturally or do you wear something?”

“I took a shower last night,” he says, “so it’s whatever’s in my wash.”

She hums as she presses her nose into his side, and he yelps when her tongue glides across his skin.

“What are you doing?” Henry asks.

“Just had to see,” she says. “And as creepy as it sounds, you taste as good as smell.”

Henry smiles to himself knowing she’s not looking at his face. “How did you end up down there anyway?”

“I don’t know if you know this or not,” she says, pushing up onto her arm so they’re finally looking at each other, “but you’re kind of a massive human being. Your hundred-pound dog is huge, too, so I, being the most flexible member of this party, ended up scrunched somewhere in the middle.”

“Kal’s in bed?”

“Yes,” she says. “I know you said he was fine in his bed but I know he sleeps with you on the regular. I woke up in the middle of the night and he just looked so forlorn. Hence, he slept beside me.”

“You’re a saint.”

“I know,” she says. “Now, do you want to make out like crazy teenagers until my mother sends one of the clowns in? As it’s after nine, it’s only a matter of time.”

“That sounds nice,” Henry says. “If we were crazy teenagers, you’d be topless and I’d have already come in my pants.”

“That can all be arranged,” Bea laughs, dropping onto her elbow. “But probably not in my mother’s house.”

“True,” Henry says, draping his arms around her as she shifts closer to him. His fingers trace the silk of her scarf around her head. “This is pretty. Do you do this every night?”

“Usually,” she answers, “now that I’m doing my curls. Want to unleash the beast? And no, I’m not talking about your cock.” Henry snorts as he finds the knot in her wrap and loosens it gently. “Eh-heh. Now, we pull it off like so, and then I’ll pull out the tie here, and boing!”

“Boing!” Henry echoes, gingerly pulling a curl and watching it spring into place.

“You know, you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen but sometimes you’re so freaking cute.”

Henry smiles as he cups the nape of her neck and pulls her lips to his. Bea sighs as she relaxes into him, dropping her hand to his chest. It’s easy to fall back into the rhythm of kissing another person, the slide of tongue against tongue and the exchange of breath. His hand easily wraps around her back and Bea easily follows his lead of shifting so her legs bracket one of his thighs.

“Kissing somebody is fun when they’re good at it,” she says, resting her forehead against his.

“I concur,” he says. “You’re driving me fucking nuts with your nails.”

“Oh, this?” Bea asks, scratching just behind his ear. He shivers and nods.

“I feel like a dog.”

“Woof,” she says, nipping at his nose. Henry laughs as he chases her lips with his own and tightens his grip on her waist.

“Good morning! It’s time to get up!” Maya yells, springing into the room a few minutes later. “Eww, you’re kissing! Gross!”

“We were kissing,” Bea says. “Who sent you in — your dad or Mimi?”

“Daddy did!” Maya says. “Can I take Kal outside?”

“Yes,” Henry says. “He would like that.”

Kal barks as Maya waves at him, and he follows the girl out the door. Henry drops his his head back onto the pillow but continues to stroke Bea’s back.

“How does today go?”

“There will be, like, forty people here. If it gets to be too much, let me know and we can sneak away. They’ll give me a hard time about my life choices but that’s okay if it keeps the attention away from my trans cousin, Jax. Members of my family can be backwards about stuff like that, even though both sides have suffered just for being who they are. You’d think they’d be a little more compassionate, but no.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dad’s parents were literally kids put on boats in 1939 to escape the Nazis and of course Mom’s whole family is black. Grandmother’s uncle has a plaque at the museum because he was lynched. The three of us have heard shit our entire lives because we’re black and white. So it would make sense that a family would just love people when you’ve got all this bullshit on the outside, but it turns out people are still assholes. Too much?”

“No, never! Bea, I had no idea.”

“I know. I’m pretty well adjusted. Dad always said, ‘People is people.’ So like, aside from blatantly harming someone or murder, you let people be who they are and you don’t be rude to them.”

Henry blinks and looks at the ceiling. “Fuck, I’ve been aware of my privilege but you really make me think.”

“It’s good to have your privilege checked,” she says. “I have to have my own checked sometimes when I remember I’m a biracial Jewish goddess. It’s hard being so perfect sometimes.”

Henry snorts. “And you’re so humble.”

“I’m full of shit,” she says. “Anyway, you want breakfast?”

“That would be great.”

“I told mom all about your diet,” she says. “She thinks you’re crazy but she’s willing to help.”

“Terrific,” he says. “Should I put on a shirt or no?”

“Ooh, no,” she says. “You look great and I want my family to be jealous.”

“Noted.”

They help Bea’s mom make breakfast and clean up after they eat, and then they get ready before Bea’s family arrives. There are over fifty people in the house by the time everyone arrives, and Henry is the talk of the room.

“Beatrix, how the hell did you score Superman? Wasn’t that last one gay?”

“He was but Henry isn’t so it all worked out,” Bea says, hugging her uncle. “How are you?”

“Doing well,” he says. “Will you sit by Jax? Grandma’s been giving her shit.”

“Grandma’s an ass,” Bea says. “You want Henry to beat her up?”

“Nah, she’ll die soon,” her uncle laughs. Henry can’t keep the smile from his face because he can’t tell if they’re serious or not. He’s happy to support her in this and he understands why she would make up a fake boyfriend.

“As well intentioned as your family may be,” he says, “they’re kind of not very nice.”

“I know,” she says. “When have you taken a joke too far? They never know.”

“Well, I’m thrilled to be here,” he says.

“Just wait,” she says, “you’re going to get fried chicken, jambalaya and latkes. It’s good you’re wearing sweat pants because you’re going to need them. Plus, they’re all trying to figure out if you’re well hung or not.”

“I am.”

“I know,” she says, leaning towards him. “Is this your first Thanksgiving?”

“Like this, yes,” he says. “I’m overjoyed.”

“It’s not even traditional,” Bea says. “Sorry for that.”

“No, you’re not,” Topaz says. “Our family is insane and you’re introducing him to it all at once. It’s the best way to do it. Speaking of, it’s Jax.”

Bea smiles as the tall woman enters the room, and the whispers start. “Jax!” Bea rushes towards her cousin and wraps her arms around her. “This is my boyfriend, Henry. Henry, this is Jax.”

“Nice to meet you,” Henry says, hugging her.

“So tall,” Jax says. “And you smell great.”

“That’s what I said!” Bea laughs. “Anyway, us kiddos are eating outside in the yard if you’re ready for a plate.”

“Please,” Jax says, “are we keeping up our cousin tradition?”

“Of course!” Bea says. “Henry doesn’t know about that yet so I wanted to surprise him.”

“Do you think he’ll win?”

“He’s very competitive,” Bea answers.

“What are we doing?”

“You’ll find out,” Bea says. “Don’t worry about it. Now, most of the white family members need to take a Pepcid beforehand. Do you want one or do you want to risk it?”

“What are we talking about here?”

“You want the Pepcid,” Jax says. “I’ll get it.”

“Thank you,” Henry says.

“Aunt Azalea doesn’t play around with the spices.”

Bea’s family is loud and it is a trip to be in the middle of Jewish and Black cultures, and Henry’s a little excited to spend Christmas with his relatively small family.

“It’s been a day, hasn’t it?” Bea asks him as she corners him in the kitchen.

“It’s three in the afternoon,” he says, dropping his arms to her waist. “I’m so stuffed.”

“Ate good, baby boy,” she says as she rests her hand against his abdomen. He shakes his head and kisses her forehead.

“What now?”

“Nap?”

“We’re just going to leave everyone here?”

“Home advantage,” she says, “and everyone is going to pass out except for the old hens who will sit around and gossip.”

“Let’s give them something to talk about.”

“Yes sir,” Bea says. “They already adore you for washing the dishes.”

“There wasn’t a lot,” he says. “Paper plates are biodegradable and easier to clean. I can’t get over all the food. So good.”

“I know. Where else do you get latkes and collard greens?”

“Thank you for all your help, baby,” Ayesha says, coming into the kitchen. “And Henry. What are you two doing now?”

“Going to take a nap,” Bea answers. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No,” she says. “See you in awhile.”

“Kal good?” Bea asks as they pass through the living room.

“He’s great,” Henry says, petting the dog’s head. Kal opens his eyes but leaves his head in a sleeping Maya’s lap. “Thank God he gets along with kids.”

“That is good,” Bea says.

Henry is still asleep when Bea wakes, and she finds her mom alone on the patio.

“I like him, big girl,” Ayesha says. “He’s so kind and strong. He treats you really well, too.”

“He really does,” Bea says, pulling out the chair next to her. “I’d forgotten what it was like to be with someone good.”

“He’s very handsome,” Ayesha laughs.

“That’s true.”

“What are you doing?” She says. “What do you want to do with your life?”

“I don’t know,” Bea says. “I want to help people.”

“Don’t we all?”

“I think I’m going to apply for some jobs in London.”

“LONDON!?”

“Jam lives in Chicago,” Bea says. “London is a flight away, too.”

“It is,” Ayesha says, “but it’s so far away.”

“It’ll give you an excuse to take a trip,” Bea says. “You can come visit.”

“Are you doing this for a man?”

“Absolutely not,” Bea says. “There’s no guarantee Henry and I will make it into the New Year.”

“That’s bleak, Bea,” Ayesha says. 

“I know,” she says, “but it’s true. I’m not doing anything because of a man, even if it’s Henry Cavill. There are some foundations based in London that let you travel around the world and all kinds of things. I think I want to do that. I’m more than qualified.”

“I know that, baby,” she says. “And what about Henry?”

“What about him?”

“Do you think you could marry him?”

“Sure,” Bea says, “but we don’t need to worry about that anytime soon. He feels very guarded about these things because he’s been engaged before.”

“He has?”

“Yes, but it was years ago,” Bea says. “I’ve been engaged before too.”

“That’s just because that ring was so pretty.”

“True,” Bea says. “He did pick out a good one. Henry would be able to get a better one.”

“That’s also true,” Ayesha says. “How did you really meet?”

“In a bar,” Bea says. “Don had hit on me that day so I was drinking early. Henry took notice.”

“My daughter the rebel. Your aunt could not get over how you’re together.”

“It doesn’t feel real to me most days,” Bea says. “I’m just trying to enjoy it.”

“Aunt Bea,” Maya says, opening the screen door with Kal at her side. “Can we go for a walk?”

Kal licks the girl’s hand.

“Yes,” Bea says,”let me get his leash.”

Henry rolls over and Bea’s side is cold. He hasn’t slept this good in a long while. Coming down the stairs, he’s nodded at by some of Bea’s uncles and cousins. Where is Kal?

“They went for a walk,” Ayesha says. “Bea, Maya and Kal.”

“How did you know that’s who I was looking after?”

“No man gets that panicked after he loses something important,” she says, “it was either my daughter or your dog.”

“Both,” he says.

“Bea would just be down the street,” she says. “There isn’t anywhere else for them to go.”

“Do you mind?”

“No, of course. I think Kal would protect them.”

Of course Ayesha was right. They’re three houses down and Maya is hanging off a tire swing while Bea and Kal watch patiently.

“Hey, you’re awake,” Bea says calmly. Kal barks happily and tootles to Henry’s side. Henry squats and pets his dog’s head, realizing he had nothing to worry about. Of course Kal would be fine with Bea. “We’re leaving for LA on Monday, right?”

“Yes,” Henry says, “why?”

“I think either Saturday or Sunday we should put the pets together,” Bea says. “I don’t want Winnie to hurt Kal or vice versa when we’re trying to fly around the world.”

“You’re right,” Henry says. “He’s usually so good around people but cats just excite him.”

“She will use her claws if she has to,” Bea says, “but he’s also, like, ten times her size.”

“Your place or mine?”

“We can come to mine so you can tell me what to pack,” she says. “I have no idea what to take. How cold is London at Christmas?”

“Very,” he says.

“Aunt Bea!” Maya calls, kicking her feet around. “Can you spin me?”

“I bet Henry can handle that for you.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Bea grins as Henry twirls the ropes around until the braid reaches Maya’s fingers.

“Are you ready?” Henry asks, a genuine smile on his face. Maya nods and giggles as Henry lets go and the swing spins, gaining speed as it goes.

“If you’re not careful,” Bea says, “my family will never let you go.”

“It would be an honor to be held captive be you all,” Henry says as Maya screams joyfully.

“Dad’s never going to believe I took flight with Superman!” She squeals.

“She’s going to have the best Thanksgiving story to tell the other kids and none of them will believe her.” Maya says, leaning against Henry.

“We’ll have to take a picture,” Henry says, resting his hand on Bea’s hip and kissing her cheek.

After dinner which consists of leftovers, Bea takes Henry’s hand as they follow the others out the front door.

“The game is sardines,” Jamar says. “You can go anywhere on the street — the neighbors are all aware.”

“We came to play,” a new man yells, holding another man’s hand. “Happy to continue the tradition.”

“See, when you’re black,” Bea says quietly, “you can’t just run willy-nilly around the neighborhood, even if you’ve lived on the block for years.”

“A big hulking white guy doesn’t even draw the same attention,” Jax laughs. “Even though I am certain you could take Jam and all the other boys.”

“Don’t climb over gates,” Jamar says. “Be careful if you go near the water and don’t go inside.”

Topaz steps up next to her brother. “One person has one minute to hide. Everyone else returns to the house and does not look out the windows. When you find the hider, you stay with them — don’t announce it. The last person to find the hider is hides next. Any questions?”

Henry smiles as he squeezes Bea’s hand. He hasn’t been able to play a childish game in so long, he’s thrumming with excitement.

As silence continues, Bea calls for a headcount so everyone will know when the last person is due. Margo volunteers to go first and Henry corners Bea once they’re in the living room.

“So this is the big secret,” he says.

“Yes,” she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I didn’t want you to think it was stupid before you had a chance to back out.”

“Stupid, Bea? I think this is brilliant and glad to be a part of it,” he says.

Bea’s smile lights up her face. “Really?”

“Really,” he says. “It’s fantastic.”

‘Thank you,” she says, “you’re pretty fantastic.”

Henry grins before capturing her lips in a kiss and only breaks apart when the cheers start a few seconds later.

“Are you going to come play or are you going to go upstairs?” Topaz asks loudly.

“We’re going,” Bea says, squeezing Henry’s hand. “Is it time?”

“It’s time,” Jamar says. “No one can find my wife before I can.”

“It’s on,” Jax says.

They play well into the morning, and Henry pulls Bea into his lap every chance he gets as they hide. When the trio declare it’s the last round, Henry volunteers to hide and Bea slaps his bum as he goes which earns her a wink.

“You two are so disgustingly cute,” Topaz says. “Makes me miss it.”

“Miss what?” Bea says, uncapping a bottle of water.

“Falling in love,” Margo says, “like, the joy of still holding a hand or pinching an ass. When you’ve been in it or for awhile, some of that magic seems to fade.”

“You’re both pregnant as fuck,” Bea says. “Y’all haven’t lost the magic.”

The two other women look at each other and laugh. Topaz grabs her sister’s hand and squeezes her fingers. “That’s true, but I do miss having sex all over the house, and like, not having to worry about a kid walking in.”

“That happened to us once,” Margo says. “Maya got a full view of Jamar’s ass. That was fun explaining.”

“How did you explain it?” Topaz asks.

“We’re very upfront about everything,” Margo says. “We told her when she’s older, she’ll have sex and left it at that.”

“It’s time to go,” Jamar says. “Off to find Beatrix’s lover.”

“You won’t find him,” Bea says. “He’s clever.”

“He’s also fucking huge,” Finn says. “He sticks out. Plus, his creamy skin probably glows in the moonlight.”

“Says the whitest guy in the room,” Bea quips, flicking her brother-in-law’s back. “I’ll find him first.”

“What’s the bet on that?” Jax asks.

“I will make everyone cinnamon rolls if I don’t,” Bea says.

“You’re on,” Jamar says. “Roll out.”

Bea waits for everyone to leave before going out the back door, climbing the stairs up to the deck and swinging onto the roof. Henry smiles when he sees her and tucks the blanket he brought with him around both of them. 

“How’s this for a plan?” He asks, looking out at the water.

“So smart,” Bea says, “I like the way you think.”

He nuzzles the top of her hair with his cheek.

“You know, Hen,” she says, “this has all been way more fun than I thought it would be. I’m really glad you’re here.”

“I’m happy to be here,” he says, smiling genuinely at her. She kisses the tip of his nose before nestling under his arm.

“You rat,” Jamar says as he peeks over the roofline. “You planned this.”

“I did not,” Bea says. “Henry did.”

“Guilty,” Henry says, “I wanted a moment alone with my lady love.”

Bea smiles as Jamar signs to her, and she signs back. Jamar sits next to his sister and holds out his hand for a fist bump; Henry acquiesces. 

“What was that? I don’t know any of those words.”

“We have his blessing,” Bea says.

Henry signs thank you to Jamar who nods happily.

“Not that you need it or asked for it,” Jamar adds.

“Thank you anyway,” Bea says.

Eventually they’re all found huddled together on the roof and Henry makes sure to help everyone down to safety. He’s surrounded by hugs and kisses as everyone leaves.

When her car is loaded up early the next afternoon, Ayesha pulls Bea into a hug.

“I like him, you know,” Ayesha says, watching Henry help Kal into the back seat. “But I worry about you being in over your head, big girl. He’s a movie star.”

“I know, ma, but I’m fine,” Bea says. “Trust me, I’m totally protecting my heart.”

“I know you are,” Ayesha says, pressing her forehead to Bea’s. “I do like him. And if his family isn’t as receptive as we have been, fuck ‘em.”

Bea laughs and kisses her mother’s cheek. “You got it.”

“Thank you for everything,” Henry says, hugging Ayesha. “My first thanksgiving was a treat.”

“Thank you for coming,” Ayesha says. “I know she doesn’t need you to, but keep her safe while y’all travel.”

“I will,” Henry says. “I don’t want anything to happen to her either.”

Henry holds the door open for Bea before getting in on the passenger side.

“We’ve done too good,” Bea says, “my family is obsessed.”

“Happy to be of service,” Henry says. “Are you sure you want to carry on? Your family was the easy part. The fans won’t be.”

“Let’s do it,” Bea says. “I am a fan; therefore, I am up for the challenge.”

“There’s my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Do you have a book, film, documentary, podcast or any other kind of recommendation I should add to my list regarding race issues? Do you know of some place I should be donating to? Drop a comment and let me know!
> 
> Are you a black author on here? Share your work and I'll send my audience your way!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe we’re flying with a cat and dog in tow,” Bea says, brushing her arm against Henry’s as they walk through the Atlanta airport. “Are we crazy?”

“People fly with babies all the time,” Henry says. “We’ll be fine.”

“Winnie’s flown to Chicago before,” Bea says, “and that was okay.”

“Kal flies often,” Henry says. “Are you a nervous flyer, Bea?”

“I’m fine when they hand out the little drinks,” Bea says.

“Let’s get a drink now,” Henry says. “You can have one and I’ll have a nice glass of water.”

“You don’t drink?”

“I do drink,” Henry says, “but I’m thinking about the next season of The Witcher so I am trying to limit my consumption for nights that matter.”

“Pity,” she says. “Alcohol makes most things better.”

“That’s true,” Henry says. He notices a teenage boy watching them across the terminal. “Are you sure you want to do this? Your life could change very drastically. You can still back out.”

“Please,” Bea snorts. “You survived my family. This is the least I can do.”

“Fair enough,” he says. “I just wanted to check before we get to Los Angeles.”

“I’m good,” Bea says, “unless you’re having second thoughts.”

Henry lets Kal drop to his haunches as they take seats at a bar, and Bea swings the bag carrying an unhappy Winnie onto the marble.

“No,” he says, “I’m happy. I just want you to know you can back out whenever you want.”

“Are you worried about my feelings?” Bea asks, grinning at him. Henry orders her a vodka and lime and a water for himself when the bartender looks their way.

“Of course I’m worried about your feelings,” Henry says, “and your wellbeing. I’ve lost relationships over the fame, and those women supposedly actually liked me.”

“I actually like you,” Bea says, knocking his shoulder with her own.

“I know,” Henry says, “you know what I mean.”

Bea snorts as she takes a drink from the glass in front of her.

“Holy shit, that’s not mine,” she says, wiping her mouth. “God, what if I catch something from the rim?”

“We’ll get married so you can get under the ridiculous insurance I pay for and get the best care. The alcohol probably killed the germs anyway.”

Bea chugs the vodka and cranberry the bartender puts in front of her and signals for another. “Marriage proposals already, Mr. Cavill?”

Henry flattens his lips at her and rolls his eyes. “I’m just thinking about your rim.”

Bea spits out the water in her mouth and coughs. “What?!”

“Of that glass,” Henry says, pointing at it further down the bar.

“You are literally going to kill me,” she says, leaning into his arm. “Would you though?”

“Kill you? Absolutely not.”

“No, think about my rim?”

Bea giggles as Henry’s cheeks pinken and he sets his glass back down on the granite.

“I was engaged to a gay man,” she says softly, looking up at him. “Butt stuff was a part of the territory.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I did,” she says, “but we may have to work up to your monster dong.”

He drags his finger down her nose. “We really shouldn’t be having this conversation right now.”

“Why not? No one’s listening.”

“Because my monster dong is getting hard and it’s very difficult to not think about your rim.”

“Bunnies, kittes, unicorns, rainbows,” Bea says, dragging her finger slowly along his wrist. “These things are not sexy.”

“Bea, I’m going to get stopped before we get on the plane because they’ll think I have something in my pants.”

“You do!” Bea cackles, pressing her lips to his ear. She whispers, “A monster dong.”

Winnie meows in her bag, providing Henry momentary relief as Bea unzips the mesh top and sticks her hand in for a moment. “I know, girl, you’re very unhappy. Hen has a really nice place for you to stay in though.”

“Big bookshelves in some of the rooms,” Henry says to the cat. “You can roam them as you please.”

Winnie closes her eyes and sinks down onto her front paws.

“I should have taken her to Mom’s,” Bea says, “but a month without her is too long.”

“I understand,” Henry says. “I leave Kal with the friends usually if it’s just press, but I kept him with me because I was shooting in Atlanta.”

“Our life’s companions,” Bea says, gently scratching Winnie between the ears.

“We’re going to be okay,” Henry says, squeezing Bea’s thigh as the plane starts to lift. Kal is on the floor between them and the seats in front of them, and Winnie is still in her bag between Bea’s feet.

“I know,” she says, closing her eyes. “Taking off just makes me nervous.”

Henry looks around and noticed a set of eyes on them. Normally he would never indulge himself in public, but Bea is nervous and he does enjoy kissing her.

“How about a distraction?” He asks, running his finger down her nose. A smile crosses her lips and she nods. His lips are warm and soft, and Bea relaxes into it.

“Do we think we have an audience?” She asks, resting her forehead against his.

“I’m counting on it.”

“Mr. Cavill, do you have a thing for an audience?”

“No, I actually kind of hate it, believe it or not.”

“I believe it. What are sexy scenes like for you? Is this why we’re not seeing your ass in all the things?”

“You want to see my ass?” He says the word exactly as she had, emphasizing it.

“Yes,” she says, “and I’m sure the entirety of the population that is attracted to men would like to as well. You’ve worked hard for it — you should show it off.”

“I do work hard for it,” he says with a shrug. “I reckon you’ll get to see it sooner rather than later.”

“Can I bite it?”

Henry snorts. “I guess if you want to.”

“I want to,” she says thoughtfully cocking her head at him. “We could join the mile high club right now.”

“With the animals?” He asks. “And who’s to say I’m not already a member in good standing?”

“I’m learning so much about you today,” she says. “You do in fact have a monster dong, you might like being watched more than you thought and you’ve fucked somebody on a plane.”

“To be fair, it was a private charter and was with the woman I was seeing at the time.”

“Ooh, private charter,” Bea says. “Do we care about the environment?”

“We do,” Henry says, “it was for Superman though and they were flying a bunch of us.”

“Makes sense.”

“You’ve never...”

“I don’t actually fly often,” she says. “I flew to New York with my mom once, and sometimes I go to Chicago but usually alone. This is a good distraction.”

“We’ll make you a champion flyer by the end of this,” Henry says before pressing his lips to hers once more.

“This is not your house,” Bea says with wide eyes as they turn the corner of a hill.

“It is,” Henry says. “Although my security and housekeeper live in the second house with their son.”

“You basically have an island,” she says.

“I know, that’s why I wanted it. I was thirty and had just finished Superman. It might not have been the most practical but it’s home in California for now.“

“Fuck me,” Bea mutters as the driver whirls the car into the front drive. “Holy shit, I feel like Cinderella.”

“Wait for the pretty dresses,” Henry says, kissing her cheek. He pushes open his door and Kal bounds out, barking happily as he moves toward the grass.

“Henry, great to see you,” a woman says, opening the door. “I’ve got your drinks inside.”

“Thank you, Julia,” Henry says. “Julia, this is my girlfriend, Bea. Julia basically runs my life here.”

“It’s true,” Julia says. “I can cook anything you like, I clean and I can order whatever you need. Just ask.”

“She means it,” Henry says.

“Hello, Mr. Cavill,” a man says, stepping forward to shake Henry’s hand. “Everything has been quiet while you’ve been away.”

“Terrific,” Henry says. “Bea, this is Rich, Julia’s husband and head of my security here.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bea says.

“Nick is at school,” Rich says, “but I know he’ll be happy to see you when he gets back.”

“I’m happy to see him,” Henry says. “Tom will arrive later tonight.”

“We’ll be ready for him,” Rich says. Julia hands Henry a glass of what Bea now recognizes as rosemary water and passes Bea a reddish drink.

“Let me know if you like it,” Julia says. “It’s my rosé sangria. Henry said you like just about anything.“

“It looks gorgeous,” Bea says, grabbing the straw. She takes a sip and smiles. “It’s delicious. I don’t know what you’re actual job description is, but if you ever feel like experimenting with drinks, that’s fine by me.”

“I do make all kinds of drinks and will keep that in mind,” Julia says. “Thank you.” She turns to Henry. “I plan to have dinner ready in two hours and you’ll eat on the patio if you like.”

“That sounds lovely, J,” Henry says. “You’ll join us, won’t you?”

“We’d be delighted,” Rich says, taking his wife’s hand.

“All right,” Julia says, gently squeezing Bea’s arm. “I’ll let Henry give you the tour and we’ll see you at dinner. Don’t hesitate to let me know if you need something.”

“I will, thanks.”

Henry slides Bea’s arm through her own while Rich and the driver get the luggage out of the car. Henry picks up if Winnie’s bag and carries it into the house with him.

“Ah, here’s the litter box,” Henry says. “Julia or Nick will change it while we’re here so you don’t have to.”

Bea lifts the cat out of the bag and sets her in the covered box which is much nicer than the one Bea has for her at home. Winnie sniffs the rocks, kicks them around and hisses at them.

“We should leave her to it then,” Bea says, turning back towards Henry.

The house is insanely gorgeous with one huge living area. The kitchen and dining areas sit between two beautiful living spaces, all fluffy gray couches, sleek white granite counter tops and bookshelves, all between huge windows overlooking the yard on one end and the water on the other.

“I cannot believe I am here.”

“Believe it,” Henry says, watching her spin around. “Feel free to come down here at any time. The remotes are all over there, the room is wired for Bluetooth or the TV, and the refrigerator is stocked. There’s wine and liquor in the bar. That door leads to the yard. My gym is just through there. And if you’ll come with me, my room is here.”

They walk through the huge room to a little hallway, just passing a laundry room and guest bathroom when leads her through sliding doors. More of the same huge windows overlook the water below, the California sun casting everything brilliantly. The palette of Henry’s decor is white and clean, but anything else would feel like a violation of the landscape.

“This is amazing,” Bea says. “Truly.”

“Thank you,” Henry says. “Bathroom and closet are through here. Do you want to go upstairs?”

“Sure,” she says, taking another sip of her delicious drink.

They climb the stairs, Bea taking in the view of Henry’s beautiful bum as they go.

“Three bedrooms with their own bathroom,” he says, pointing a long the hall. “You’re welcome to stay in one if you like, but I thought you could stay with me since Julia will be coming in.”

“That sounds good,” Bea says. “I like waking up with your huge body beside me.”

“Super,” Henry says. “Tom usually stays in the first room. This is my gaming room.”

“You’re serious?” Bea says, stepping into it. “Incredible?”

“You really think so?”

“Hell yeah,” Bea says. The windows are currently open overlooking the pool but Bea knows the blinds can be shut with the press of a button. The wall across from the windows has a huge TV on it, but the center of the room is occupied by a circular bed.

“It rotates, too,” Henry says.

“Is this your gaming room or your sex dungeon?” Bea asks, flopping onto the bed.

“Ha ha,” Henry snarks, sitting next to her. “What do you want to do now?”

“I should unpack.”

“Julia will do that. She’s probably already started.”

“Oh, that’s awkward,” Bea says, rolling onto her back.

“What is?”

“I packed a vibrator or two. Should I go stop her?”

Henry grins at her. “She’s paid for her discretion. You can stop her if you want, but I promise she won’t say anything about it.”

“I’m not really worried about it,” she says. “I just wanted to make sure she wouldn’t be freaked out by it.”

“She’s a woman with needs, too.”

“That’s fair,” Bea says. “What do we do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Can we take a walk? I want to see your island.”

“Of course. Kal would be happy with that, too.”

When they return from their walk, Tom’s just arriving. He’s Henry’s assistant and public relations coordinator, and the PR is thrilled to have a woman to accompany Henry to all of The Witcher press.

“You’re stunning,” Tom says. “Lyra will have no problems working with you.”

“Thank you,” Henry says.

“Lyra’s requested you join her at a boutique in the morning,” Tom says. “Will that work for you?”

“Sure,” Bea says. “Can I get a ride?”

“Certainly,” Tom says. “That will all be arranged.”

“Does my schedule allow for me to go?”

“Absolutely.”

“Do you mind, Bea?” Henry asks.

“Of course not.”

The next day is spent with Bea trying on beautiful gown after beautiful gown, and the team tries out looks for her hair and face.

Henry’s resting in his hammock with Kal when Bea climbs up next to him.

“This is too much,” she says, sliding her finger under the strap of his tank top.

“What is?”

“Everything,” she says. “Traveling with all the alcohol a girl could want, the meals prepped to order, the cushy bed with you, Winnie’s luxury litter box, the dresses and shoes I get to wear every week, the fact that Lyra found me a black hairstylist and black makeup artist. I know that wasn’t an easy feat.”

“You deserve all these things,” Henry says, sliding his arm around her back. “I’m happy to facilitate it.”

“I feel like a princess.”

“Does that make me your prince?”

“I think so,” Bea says. “Really, Henry. I’m swept away by all of this. I will be your fake partner for the rest of my life if you need me.”

“That sounds nice,” Henry says.

“Let’s stay in this bubble,” Bea says, looping her fingers through his.

“Would if I could,” Henry says. “Please, if we get out there tomorrow and you want to leave, just let me know.”

“Is it going to be that bad?”

“I don’t know,” Henry says. “I try to respect fans and know they’re entitled to their opinions, but you’re personal. I don’t want you to get hurt because people are jealous I’m with you or anything else.”

“We’ll see.”

Bea and Henry both agreed to five minutes on their phones the day after Henry’s first press outing for The Witcher. It had been interviews, a huge event with fans and a twenty-minute preview of the first show. Bea was in an outfit Lyra had assembled, and even though she hadn’t walked any carpets yet, pictures were taken.

“All good,” Henry says. “What about you?”

“Um, mostly good,” Bea says. “Tom’s done a good job, especially cleaning up my Instagram. People are mostly calling me a lucky bitch, a few things about the black thing, mostly positive though.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Bea says. “Really, none of this is too bad.”

“Good,” Henry says.

“I’m pretty tough,” Bea says, dropping her phone onto the bed so she can scratch Winnie between the ears. “It’ll take a lot for me to break.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Henry says. “I don’t want you to be in danger because of who I am.”

“Thank you,” Bea says. “You’re the nicest guy I’ve ever dated and we’re not even dating.”

“A perk, I suppose,” Henry laughs. “Come on, Bea. Let’s seize this beautiful day.”

And with that, Henry squeezes her thigh beneath the sheets and rises to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Trish for reading this as always and for encouraging me to share.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Henry!


End file.
